


If the Shoe Fits

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: Jongdae left his Converse shoe at the dance and gets something so much more when it was returned back.





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A Cinderella Story and Cinderella. This is for all the citizens of Funkytown, chenpionships <3

Once upon a time in a faraway land of South Korea, there stood a kingdom called Seoul. In that kingdom, there lived in a manor a handsome little boy, Jongdae, and his widowed father, Jonghyun. Despite the passing of his mother, the little boy was still happy and contented with his life. He did not need to ask for anything more because having his father by his side was more than enough. But his father thought that they can only be complete if all the spaces were filled and that was how Jonghyun met Kim Taeyeon.

Jongdae was eight years old when his father decided to add more people into their duo turning it into a larger group. Jonghyun loved Taeyeon and even though Jongdae thought that he did not need a mother, he never really told his dad about it. As long as his father was happy, he was happy. With Taeyeon in the family, the empty spaces left by Jongdae's mother, Sekyung, were filled, going over the brim and overflowing. And along with his stepmother Taeyeon came her sonse Sehun and Jongin. To Jonghyun, it was more than the family he asked for. To Jongdae, it was pleasant to have brothers - well, stepbrothers.

Jongdae lived a dream. The story of his life went by the fairytale books his father read to him every night – each of which had happy endings. But to Jongdae’s dismay, no story reaches its happily ever after without facing a grave difficulty.

And to Jongdae it was when his father passed away.

Without any will left, Taeyeon got a hold on the house, the car and to her disappointment, Jongdae.

 

\--

 

Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae is a man in his early 20s who lives with his two stepbrothers, Jongin and Sehun, and his stepmother. He has stayed with them ever since his father died some years ago. Back when his father was still living, Jongdae couldn't say that they were rich. They were well-off and above average. But now, he has been working all day and night just to put food on his step family's table - with him starving. His step family is not even thankful of what he does for them. Yet, he cannot leave them as much as he wants to. Why? Because they are still his stepfamily. And technically, he is their family. No one leaves their family behind.

Jongdae is never resentful. Okay, he _sometimes_ is but all people do resent from time to time.

He has finished high school and graduated with honors. Jongdae’s bright and because of his prowess, he goes to S University under a scholarship but of course, non-tuition expenses still exist. Because of his will to pursue a higher education, he pushes his limits to save up money for other school expenses. He ends up delivering orders and waiting tables job at Mr. Ling's Jjajjangmyeon Shop.

Jongdae is good-hearted. Although his family never really appreciates him, he still continues to support them. These characteristics he possesses makes girls fall for him - left and right. They do say that, Kim Jongdae is the typical boy-next-door any girl would definitely fall for. He is and a lot of girls could attest to that. However, Jongdae does not really give any priority to the little thing called love. He never has the time to and the courage to actually think people can like him. Plus, the problem is girls are not really _his_ type.

 

\--

 

“Jongdae!” A loud female voice wakes Jongdae up. His eyes shot open and he pushes his body up fighting the gravity of his bed. He battles with the urge to fall down on his bed and get some more rest. “Jongdae!” the voice calls out again. Jongdae stands up and hurries out his room. He is greeted by his stepmother and her early morning nagging. _Jongdae, do this. Jongdae, get that. Jongdae, where is my this or that?_ Her voice fills the entire house and Jongdae just nods and does his chores and errands before heading to school.

His mornings have always been this animated and deafening. Today does not compare to the weekends at home when his stepbrothers add more to the ear-splitting house environment.

 

Jongdae gets to school a little bit early and he walks the halls on the way to his locker. He stops when he spots it. His fingers twist and turn the dial inputting the lock code and pulls the body of the lock down upon hearing the ‘click’. He gets some of the books he will be needing for today and unloads a few of his things. He takes time to temporarily organize his locker when he is shortly interrupted by his ever trusted friend, Baekhyun.

“Hello there, brother!” The other boy beams at Jongdae and the latter purses his lips and quickly smiles at the his friend, Jongdae.

“So, how is Maleficent?”

Jongdae resumes to fixing his things and when he is finally pleased with the almost organizing he has done, he closes his locker. He gives his full attention to Baekhyun and they walk side by side to class. “As evil as she could be. Nobody could be more evil than her.”

“Stepbrothers?” Baekhyun continues to ask Jongdae and he responds with “Still immature. But I still need to stay with them. Sadly.”

“By the way, are you going to the dance tonight?”

Jongdae shakes his head and Baekhyun displays a big frown on his face.

“Cheer up, mate. I need to work tonight. I need expenses for my research.” Jongdae taps Baekhyun’s right cheek lightly but the other still won’t smile.

“Man, you need to loosen up. I’m pretty sure Mr. Ling would allow you to go. You wouldn’t want to miss that chance!”

“Chance on what? I’ll be wasting my time Baekhyun. I don’t have a Kyungsoo plus I’m anti-social so what’s the use of going to that party?” He doesn’t have anyone to go with and he is not really that much of a socializing person. Even if he does attend, he is pretty sure the guy he likes is bringing somebody else. So why bother?

“You’re not anti-social. We’re friends, asshat! I heard Chanyeol’s attending!” Baekhyun nudges Jongdae, “so attend the party. Please?” He bats his eyelashes and pouts at Jongdae until Jongdae did not have any choice left but to just nod his head. Jongdae agrees partly because of Chanyeol but whether Chanyeol likes him back or not is another issue. _Chanyeol will never like him anyway._

 

They reach their first class, Contemporary Art, and their day starts.

 

Jongdae passes by Mr. Ling’s shop after his class and he asks for permission if he can take the night off. The old man is more than happy to allow him and reasons out that “you always work, son. Go ahead and live life a little.”

When Jongdae gets home, he sees his stepbrothers preparing for the dance and Taeyeon all fixed up as if she is going somewhere.

“Jongdae, take care of the house. The boys are going to your school’s dance and I have dinner with a friend. Be a darling and watch over the things. It’s the least you can do for all the years I’ve taken you in.”

Jongdae’s mouth open to protest but he doesn’t say anything. Arguing won’t lead to something good but he does plan on sneaking out. No one will know anyway.

“Oh. Also, don’t you have work? Now go ahead because the bills are coming in soon, sweet pea. We’ll be back past 12. Toodles, darling!” Taeyeon bids Jongdae goodbye and his stepbrothers follow suit.

His eyes scan around the house and sees what a mess it has become. He pulls out his phone to message Baekhyun that he is not going.

[SENT 18:02:53 Jongdae: Sorry, man. I can’t go. I need to work. Plus, the boys are leaving.]

[RECEIVED 18:07:35 Baekhyun: Why? You can still catch up! Please, come.]

He cleans the place and heads off to Mr. Ling’s afterwards. The old man asks why he is not in the dance and Jongdae answers that he needs to work for school.

“You’re always working, Jongdae. Go to that dance.”

“Mr. Ling, I can’t afford to. The bills are coming in school and we need to pay. I need to work harder. Plus, the boys are going there and I can’t risk it to get caught.” Jongdae goes behind the counter and punches in some of the order slips given to him.

He gets the gut feeling that Mr. Ling is looking at him and his guts are right. He looks at the old man and he only sees the older mouthing the words ‘It’s alright. Go and have fun’.

“I don’t even have anything to wear, Mr. Ling!”

Mr. Ling smiles and asks Jongdae to follow him. The boy is brought upstairs at the house where Mr. Ling stays in and he sits down by the couch. The old man has gone inside his room and has asked Jongdae to wait for him.

He comes out not a minute later with a large box in his hands. Jongdae gives him a hand and places it down on the table top.

“This is an old tux worn by my son but we know he’s too old and big for this. It’s not much, Jongdae but wear it. It fits you.”

The old man smiles and hands Jongdae the ensemble. Jongdae slightly hesitates at first but he takes it anyways and puts it on. It is a perfect fit.

Mr. Ling apologizes when he says that he has no shoes for Jongdae to wear since the boy’s feet are small compared to other guys. Jongdae assures Mr. Ling that it is alright. He wears his Converse instead and attends the dance.

 

\--

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath before taking another step – another step that might change his life forever. He is not completely dressed for the occasion. Apparently, his fairy godfather, Mr. Ling, has forgotten one tiny detail to complete his ensemble – a pair of leather shoes. Instead of worrying, he ends up slipping into his good old pair of trusty Converse sneakers. He is not so fashionably late and, at some point, it does dishearten him to just let all of this daydream go and stick with the reality he has been living with. Once in a lifetime opportunities do only come just once. It is either now or just suck it up for the rest of his life.

The door opens the moment Jongdae's eyes do. He steps inside with a step and freezes still. He is in awe with the grandeur of the ballroom. The gold embellishment on the ornate ceiling and the spotless shine of the floor all reflect the stature of the place. Jongdae's hand finds its way on the handrails -- gliding on the mahogany as he descends the staircase. The music continues to play and fill the four corners of the room yet the people stop. Heads turn to one direction and Jongdae is pretty sure he never wanted a grand entrance of some sorts.

Chanyeol is taken aback. He absentmindedly walks away from the man he has been conversing with and walks towards the foot of the staircase. He moves closer lessening the distance between the mysterious latecomer and him.

"Hi," Chanyeol manages to say, his voice deep, low yet clear and loud enough to hear. He towers over the other male and smiles. A big portion of his face is unseen but Jongdae is pretty sure the man is Chanyeol. Jongdae looks up. His mouth hangs open wanting to say a word – or maybe even two, yet nothing seems to come out. Nothing comes out.

"A 'hello' would be nice," Chanyeol kids around, his dorky laugh passes by his lips and Jongdae knows that he feels different. He feels different in an entirely good way but he needs to shrug these things off. _At least for now._

Jongdae nods his head and says a quick "hello" and takes another sip of his drink.

The band switches to a slow song and Chanyeol tugs his lips into a smile. He reaches out his hand in front of Jongdae to which the latter just stares upon.

“Would you like to dance?”

Jongdae places his hand and the tips of fingers touch Chanyeol’s own. Jongdae’s heart beat pace fastens a millisecond faster and another millisecond more when Chanyeol’s hands hold his as the taller one leads the both of them to the dance floor. “I don’t really dance well.”

They dance slowly. Jongdae’s hands rest on top of Chanyeol’s chest while Chanyeol’s hands are on Jongdae’s back near his waist. They sway along but a distance still separates their bodies from each other.

“You’re beautiful,” Chanyeol manages to say and Jongdae looks down on his feet. He does not want to catch Chanyeol’s gaze.

Chanyeol moves in closer and the gap between them lessens. Jongdae tells himself to let fantasy take over this time because once he leaves and the night is over, reality will take back its place.

The two of them take a step forward towards each other and the gap disappears. Jongdae’s head is lying on Chanyeol’s chest and he can hear the taller one’s heartbeat. It wasn’t racing. It wasn’t in a rush. It was slow and every beat counted.

The song ends and the both of them find their way at the school’s garden. They take a stroll and converse.

“Let me know you. Let me ask you 20 questions, please?” Chanyeol pleads but Jongdae just doesn’t want to give it all away.

“I’ll give you 10.”

Questions flow but Jongdae never tells Chanyeol who he is.

Art program.  
22 years old.  
Yes, Converse is the best brand.  
Jajangmyeon is the best.  
Singing is my passion.  
History is my favorite subject.  
I love burgers over salads.  
Not afraid of ghosts.

He knows that once he does this fantasy will meet its end and now, he doesn’t want it to end just yet.

“You only have one question left.” Jongdae reminds Chanyeol and the giant asks him a questions that throws him off the edge.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jongdae doesn’t respond but instead he halts from his walk. Chanyel stops as well and holds Jongdae by the wrist. The latter jolts lightly but regains his internal composure. For the second time that night, Chanyeol looks into Jongdae’s eyes as if he wants to drown in them and moves closer to Jongdae’s face. Chanyeol’s fingers touch Jongdae’s mask in the attempt to take it off but Jongdae squints and shuts his eyes close. Chanyeol notices and his fingers travel from the mask to touching Jongdae’s cheeks. Jongdae opens his eyes to see Chanyeol’s face a little more than an inch away from his. He closes his eyes once more and he feels Chanyeol’s breath on his face. He feels the nearness of Chanyeol’s lips to his own and he doesn’t stop Chanyeol to do whatever he wants. Because Jongdae knows that he wants it too.

The clock strikes twelve midnight and Jongdae pulls away even before Chanyeol kisses him. He looks at the clock and then at Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry but I need to go but I really enjoyed tonight and I hope for it not to end but I really have to go.” Jongdae goes his way and Chanyeol is left dazed. He didn’t even know the man’s identity. Chanyeol runs after Jongdae.

Jongdae looks at how the clock is ticking against him. He walks out of the dance as fast as he could and hopes that he could ride the bus immediately as well. He continues to move away but is halted when he found his right foot hard to lift.

The clock strikes 12:08 and Jongdae is losing time. He checks the sole of his right shoe and finds the unfortunate bubble gum antagonizing his plans of getting back home. He tries his hardest to take off the gum but when the clock strikes 12:14, he decides to bid goodbye to his shoe.

Jongdae takes off as Chanyeol is about to catch up. Chanyeol’s search ends when he finds th shoe but doesn’t find Jongdae. He picks it up and smiles to himself.

“Shoe. 12. Dance. Entrance. Where are you, Cinderella?”

 

Jongdae gets home just in time and only wearing the half of his pair of Converse. He is luckily to be ahead of his stepmother and stepsiblings.

 

\--

 

"He's not in love with me. Chanyeol is not in love with me. Chanyeol is in love with the Jongdae he saw in that party - not with the real Jongdae."

“How are you so sure about that, child?” Mr. Ling asks.

“Mr. Ling, he doesn’t even notice me outside school. He comes to the shop almost every week but he doesn’t see me. I’m pretty sure that by tomorrow, he has already forgotten everything. I’m living in reality now and I need to stick with it or else I’ll lose myself.” Jongdae is not afraid. Jongdae is terrified. He is extremely scared of the possibilities that might happen. He is scared of taking the leap because he was no ‘Little Miss Sunshine’ or ‘Mr. Perfect’. He is just Kim Jongdae. No more. No less. And he knows that Chanyeol might not live with that.

Mr. Ling extends his arm - his hand on one of Jongdae's shoulders and squeezes it lightly. "Just because you think it's not true doesn't make it not true. You need to stop putting people in boxes and labeling them, Jongdae." The worried look in the old man's eyes falters and he then smiles.

Jongdae is not a big believer of fairy tales because he lives in a dimension called reality. The young Kim Jongdae was an avid believer but not him. Not the older Jongdae. Yes, there are a lot of fairy tale like love stories that happen but there is no such thing as a happy ending. Because there are still things that happen after 'happily ever after'.

"Oh, boy," the old man talks to the miserable boy. "Just let your feelings flow because the more you restrain them, the more you cuff them, the more they would want to break free." Mr. Ling tries to talk some sense into the boy but Jongdae shrugs the sense off. He knows that by restraining himself, he gets to control his hold on the ground and that’s what he wants. Real and not disappointing.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol has been searching for 'Cinderella' but all he is faced with are disappointments. He is not getting discouraged - of course, he isn't. He is just curious if his 'Cinderella' is looking for him - maybe even, yearning for him, the way he does. But of course, him looking for 'Cinderella' is simply like looking for a needle in a haystack - a drop of rain in a drought. Useless. Hopeless. Disappointing. Disheartening.

He clicks the ‘post’ button and his photo ad is sent in the entire school’s social networking system. He is looking for his Cinderella and even if there are thousands of students in S University, Chanyeol is well aware that Cinderella is there.

"It's impossible to find him, Chanyeol. I know that you're one heck of a rich man but you're not living in a fairytale book." Kyungsoo pats his friend's back and gives a reassuring smile. “I know the ad may help but what if he doesn’t reveal himself?” Chanyeol smiles in return but Kyungsoo is well aware that the smile is merely a front -- something unreal. Kyungsoo lets it slip.

"Don't need to rub it in my face, shortie." Chanyeol ruffles Kyungsoo's hair and the shorter male slaps his hand away.

"I fixed my hair for my date with Baekhyun and you ruined it!" Kyungsoo glares for a short while but kids afterwards. He knows what his friend is going through.

"Do you want to go on a blind date instead?" Kyungsoo pops the idea and Chanyeol hesitates instantly. Chanyeol knows a lot of people who have gone on this type of date but nothing good really happens. He might even make a fool of himself.

But Kyungsoo continues to ask Chanyeol until the giant gives up and reluctantly says 'yes'.

"Who are you setting me up with?"

"A friend who is also Baekhyun’s friend. His name is Kim Jongdae and he's really nice!" Kyungsoo reassures and Chanyeol decides to lay his trust on his friend. The name’s familiar and it strikes Chanyeol’s attention. Kim Jongdae. The Jajangmyeon boy who goes to SNU as well.

 

"Hey," Chanyeol greets Jongdae. Jongdae's eyes widen but his face doesn't display any reaction. He feels his heart beat in an odd way and his pulse race.

He opens his mouth and stammers. "Uhm, he... he... hello."

"You're Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's friend, right?" Chanyeol extends his hand and to Jongdae, it feels soft and rough at the same time. Jongdae nods in response but he does not answer.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you.”

Jongdae musters some of his courage up and smiles at Chanyeol. “I know who you are. Football captain. Student Body President. School Paper Editor-in-Chief. You make yourself pretty known.”

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae spend the following weeks getting to know each other. Jongdae is happy to see it this way. At least, if Chanyeol likes him then he will like the real Jongdae and not the one from the dance.

Jongdae still keeps his walls intact and his guard up but he takes Mr. Ling’s advice into hands. He lets Chanyeol seep in his life.

 

\--

 

Jongdae sees the giant from afar. He strides a little faster not wanting the other to wait a little longer. Jongdae halts from his run and takes a step back.

Chanyeol's lips tug into a big smile when he spots Jongdae. The latter merely stares at him, not believing what he currently has and Chanyeol has expected this reaction. "I think you lost something," Chanyeol says. His fingers lift up a denim high-cut shoe by the lace and Jongdae meekly smiles.

"I think I did. So, you know?" Jongdae asks and Chanyeol looks down at him.

"Of course, I do. Don't ask how. I noticed it when I went to Mr. Ling's place, Cinderella."

"Well, aren't you playing like Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Park?" Jongdae kids around. His lips curve into a sweeter smile and Chanyeol notices.

Chanyeol moves to lessen the distance separating them and looks at Jongdae.

"Well, it's great that you lost it because something came along with it," Chanyeol playfully smirks as he closes the gap between him and Jongdae.

"What do you mean?" Jongdae asks, his eyes curious and somewhat confused with everything.

Chanyeol's hand moves to Jongdae's cheek, touching it lightly then looks at him intently in the eyes. His hand shifts from Jongdae's cheek to his chin and he lifts the other's face up as he lowers his own placing them on the same level. Chanyeol smiles and Jongdae closes his eyes. Their lips brush against each other, slightly, softly until the two pairs mold into one, sweet and romantic. Jongdae's eyes open and he sees Chanyeol's lips on his not wanting to leave. He presses his forehead onto Chanyeol's own disentangling their lips.

"You didn't answer my question, Chanyeol."

"It came with me." The giant’s cheeks heat up and he giggles.

Jongdae gazes at Chanyeol’s orbs once more. He extends his hand and pulls Chanyeol down for another kiss.

* * *


End file.
